


Ways of Living

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Original Percival Graves Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Original Percival Graves Needs a Hug, Praise Kink, Queenie is lovely, Sub Percival Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After what happened with Grindelwald, carrying on with life as a director of MACUSA is hard.  Percival's day start's getting a little better when Newt brings him snacks, and as a relationship develops things begin to fall into place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the following prompt: Percival might be the director of the magical security department, all powerful and authoritative and cool and commanding when he's at his job, but in private he's incredibly submissive and is in an established relationship with his Dom, Newt Scamander. It's the only way he can function and remain sane after his captivity. Newt never beats him or punishes him, neither of them is into that. Newt is all about positive reinforcement, aka praise kink up the wazoo.
> 
> Thanks to bvckybcrnes for betaing

The first day back was going to be the hardest. Percival knew that. He sat at his desk and tried to breathe, gripping the edge of it. The wood was solid beneath his fingers, something that he could rely on, something sturdy that would not bend or break. He was shaking. Every knock on the door had him twitching, expecting it to be Grindelwald standing there, to find his hands tied behind him and to be silenced, and he started rocking back and forwards, whining softly to himself just so that he could hear himself, remember that he could still make a sound. He just had to get through today.

A paper mouse scuttled across the desk, and nudged against Percival's hand. He turned towards it, and reminded himself he had work to do.

***

The second day back, the shaking was still happening. Percival called out at times, whispering to himself so that he could hear he was still alive, drumming his fingers on his desk. He charmed a pen to roll across the desk, backwards and forwards, the noise echoing around the room. There were meetings, where he was questioned, and he answered everything. He realised when he got home that he hadn't eaten at all all day. He blamed Grindelwald for that. He hadn't been given much of an opportunity to eat under his care, and he'd rather got out of the habit.

He considered making himself dinner, but it felt like too much effort, and he went to sleep.

***

After the first five days, there was a weekend, and that worried him. He made sure he ate, sipped some water, and then went to lie on the floor. He only had to survive sixty hours before he went back to work. He could do that. He was certain he would manage to survive somehow. 

Remembering to eat or drink was hard, but he was determined to get through. He went to wash, standing in the shower until the water ran cold, then sat back down on the floor. Images of captivity kept playing out behind his eyelids so he took a potion for dreamless sleep, and woke up not feeling refreshed.

***

He lived through the weekend. He went to work. He sat at the desk where the man who had stolen his face had sat. He started to deal with the mountain of paperwork that had built up during his absence.

He was whimpering again, just to remind himself that he could make a sound. His door was closed, but not locked - Grindelwald could get through locks, they were a false comfort. Anyway, he knew that no one would bother him. He could work here.

He was focusing on the reports stretched out in front of him when a loud pop sounded in the corner of the room. His first thought was Grindelwald, that he had appeared, but when he turned around there was a small ball of fluff in the corner of the room, gazing up at his cabinets in awe.   
"Hey?" Percival asked softly, walking towards it, then laughing as it clambered up the desk towards his still-moving pen. The creature snatched his pen and attempted to shove it into its pouch, before he began to roll across the desk. The pen was pulling it along, and the creature squeaked in confusion.

Percival didn't bother holding back his laugh at that moment. It had been so long since he had laughed. Months before his capture. But this small fluffball was rolling backwards and forwards on the desk, and it was the funniest thing he had seen in a long time.

His door was pushed open, and a delicate man stood there.  
"Excuse me, Director, have you seen my niffler? He's got out again and-" He seemed to notice the creature on the desk. "Come here you little pest." He launched at the niffler and the niffler rolled away, straight into Percival's arms.

Percival held the niffler tightly, angling it upside down and tickling it until the pen was released alongside several other items.  
"Got him. You must be Mister Scamander."  
"You can call me Newt." He smiled, and Percival realised he wanted to see that smile again. "Thanks for that, you know, normally people don't know how to handle one of those."  
"I read the reports." Percival mumbled. "It wasn't difficult."

"You did really well." Newt said, and there was a firmness to his voice that eased the tension in Percival's shoulders. He stood a little straighter, handing the ball of fluff back, and smiling a little. 

"I'd best put him back home. But at least I know if he gets out again, I can ask you for support." Newt said, and Percival nodded.  
"It was good meeting you." Percival said, meaning every word.  
"You'll see me again soon." Newt promised, and with that he left Percival alone with his paperwork. 

Percival got to work, Newt's praise echoing in his mind.

*** 

The kind words followed Percival through the next day, a constant reassurance to him which he could use as a shield against the memories which threatened to overwhelm him. He started to make a considerable amount of progress on Mount Paperwork, helped by the fact that some of the more important forms had turned feral and eaten some of the less vital information.

The door was opened following a knock, and Newt was stood there smiling.  
“Hey.” Newt greeted him. “I brought you lunch.”  
Percival frowned slightly but didn’t say anything against it. Newt walked over to the desk and handed over a bag of food.   
“Thanks.” Percival mumbled, a little surprised. He couldn’t remember the last time anyone had bothered to make food for him.  
“It’s okay.” Newt smiled. “You don’t look a bit like him you know?”  
“He copied me exactly.” Percival protested, but Newt shook his head.   
“He was arrogant. You aren’t. You move with authority. That’s different. And the eyes aren’t the same.”

“He tried to kill you while passing as me. I don’t know why you’re bringing me food.” Percival protested, trying to put into words how little he deserved the tenderness that he was being shown. Newt just smiled.  
“You suffered more than I did. And it isn’t about him. This is me thanking you for taking care of my niffler. And because you’re a good person who deserves nice things, and isn’t getting enough of them.”

Percival tried not to smile too much at that, but it was hard.

“I’m staying for a while. I’ll bring you lunch tomorrow as well.” With that he left.

Percival relaxed a little, unwrapping the food. There was a toasted sandwich, charmed to still be warm, and a few sweets wrapped in paper. He unwrapped one, resting it on his tongue and smiling. After his sandwich, he decided he was going to alternate between working on paperwork and enjoying the candy.

It was clear he had underestimated Scamander. He had assumed the other was just an eccentric, but there was a kindness and a firmness there beneath it which soothed away so much of what Grindelwald had done. Knowing Newt would be coming back tomorrow motivated him to get on with his work, so he could tell him what he had achieved. It was foolish, but it harmed no one and Percival hadn’t smiled for a long time. 

He was smiling now.

***

Newt kept his promise. He brought lunch the next day - and this time alongside the sandwich there was a pastry niffler. The day after, the treat was a bowtruckle cast in chocolate. Percival was almost ashamed of how much he anticipated the food, feeling calmer when Newt visited - always with a kind word for him.

On the fourth day, there was a knock on the door, and the other Goldstein stuck her head around. It took him a moment to place her name. Queenie, yes, that was it.

"Hello." He greeted her, and she smiled.  
"Director. I wondered if I could have a word. About Newt."  
"Alright." Percival waved her in, closing the door behind her with a wave of his hand. Everyone knew that Queenie was a gossip - she'd probably heard some rumour and was here to tell him to keep his distance, that there was no way the magizoologist would be interested in him, that the pleasure he had got from Newt's kind words and gentle touches had been stolen. That he was sick. And when she said it, he knew he wouldn't even have a right to argue, because she would be correct in every detail.

"Oh honey..." She sighed softly, sinking down into the chair on the other side of his desk. "Newt really likes you."

Percival frowned slightly, trying to understand. She hesitated, before speaking again.   
"He really does like you. He wants... he wants you, but he doesn't want to scare you away."  
Percival didn't point out how little he had to offer him, just a tainted name and an empty home. She gasped anyway.

"Newt wants you to be his. You don't have to be, but if you'd like to be, don't give up on it. He likes taking care. That's why he's been bringing you this food. Newt likes taking care of what's his, and he does it well. You know about the case, know he looks after his creatures."  
"Are you saying I'm a creature to him?"  
"I'm saying that you and he could be happy. That he wants you as his, and you want to be his, and you just need to talk. Just try, okay?" With that, she flounced out of the room, flashing him a smile over her shoulder.

Percival sat in silence, thinking through what she had said. He could hardly believe that someone like Newt would want him, not after what had happened, but he had to admit that seeing Newt was the highlight of his day. He was jerked from his thoughts by another knock, before Newt walked in.

This time, he was carrying a box with the logo of Kowalski's bakery, and he placed it down on the desk.   
"Apple pie. And I brought you a sandwich."

"Thank you." Percival hesitated. "I... it's good of you to keep visiting."  
"I enjoy it." Newt said simply. "Queenie's been to see you, hasn't she?"  
Fighting back a sudden feeling of shame, Percival nodded. Newt took a deep breath.  
"Well?"

Percival saw how he was leaning across the table a little for a closer look. It was the work of a moment to lean in as well, to close the gap between them and bring his lips to Newt's own. He began the kiss softly, gently, afraid that at any moment Newt would pull away. It turned out to be a misplaced concern.

Newt kissed ferociously, nipping at Percival's lips, and pressing his tongue into Percival's mouth, taking control of the kiss. Percival could taste tea lingering in his mouth, and was aware that some of the soft gasps he was making were not appropriate noises for a director of MACUSA to make.

After a few moments they pulled apart, Percival gasping for air and trying to reclaim the blood which had diverted south. Newt reached out, stroking gentle fingers through the short hair at the back of his neck.  
"That was good... let me kiss you again?"  
Percival let Newt guide him into another kiss, opening his mouth for him. This kiss was slower, not a determined rush but gentle and slow. He moaned into Newt's mouth, and Newt was smiling when he pulled away.

"You're doing well."  
"Thank you."

"What did Queenie tell you?" Newt pressed, and Percival hesitated.  
"That you wanted me to be yours. That you wanted to look after me."  
"And was that something you wanted?"  
"I can't be trapped again. After those months-"  
"I would never hurt you, Percival." Newt began, fidgeting slightly where he sat. He gazed slightly to the side in an attempt to look less intimidating. "I wouldn't hurt you or cage you. If you were mine, I would take care of you, make sure you were properly looked after. But it would always be your choice. If you choose to leave, you can leave. And if you choose me, you can have me.”

"I choose you." Percival answered, leaning in for another kiss. Newt gave it easily, nipping at Percival’s tongue and running his hands down his hips.  
“I’ll see you for dinner tonight.”

***

Percival managed to get a lot of work done in the few hours remaining after lunch. He had decided that this evening was for Newt, and that meant he couldn't bring home unfinished paperwork. If Newt was willing to give him a chance, the least he could do was be willing to work with him and make a go of this. 

He was finishing signing off on some statements when Newt arrived, knocking on the door and then sweeping in. He was wearing the same clothes he always did, but he seemed more confident, and he walked over, resting a hand on Percival's shoulder, thumb brushing against his neck.

"You haven't been working too hard have you?"  
Wordless, Percival shook his head, and was rewarded by a soft kiss from Newt. He smiled a little as Newt reached out, carefully putting his paperwork away.   
"You're done for the day now." Newt told him. "You've been in control for long enough. Let me take care of you."

After everything, that offer made him melt, and he got quickly to his feet, leaving the office with the magizoologist beside him, Newt's hand wrapped around his wrist. It held him firm, guided him. Grounded him.

"There's a restaurant I know not far from here." Newt told him. "Do you have any allergies?"  
Percival shook his head, and Newt nodded.   
"I'm making the decisions tonight. Anything you don't like, you tell me. But otherwise, I'm going to take care of you. All you need to do is what I ask."

That sounded wonderful. Percival nodded, lowering his head to kiss Newt's hand. Newt ran his thumb over Percival's lips.  
"You are such a good boy."

Percival moaned softly, opening his mouth and sucking slightly on the end of Newt's thumb. Newt chuckled, and squeezed his wrist, leading him on.

The restaurant they arrived at was a fancy one, not one Percival had been in before. It was full of No-Majs. Newt pulled out Percival's chair for him, then sat down opposite him and smiled.  
"I'm going to take such good care of you." Newt murmured, taking the menu and scanning over it, not holding it out to Percival. When the waiter returned, Newt smiled.  
"Two of the soups please. Then I'll have the fried chicken, and he will have the veal cutlets with tomato sauce. For dessert I will have the apple pie, and he will have the banana cream pie. Tea for me and coffee for my companion. Thank you."

Percival watched Newt order and felt a strange twitch of arousal run through him. Newt was in control, looking after him, and that felt incredible. He smiled softly, and Newt reached across the table to squeeze his shoulder.  
"When you're with me, I'm going to take care of you. That means I'm going to decide what you can eat. You weren't eating properly before I took over bringing you lunch, and I want you to be healthy. You've been through a lot. I'm not allowing you to keep punishing yourself for it."

"Thank you." Percival murmured, and he meant that. The side he was seeing to Newt now was intoxicating, and he didn't want him to stop. He still had his job of course, still had to supervise and care for the other aurors. But at moments like this, being able to hand over responsibility felt like heaven.

The meal was delicious, made more so by the knowledge that Newt had chosen it for him. Newt even cut off a small piece of the chicken, holding it up on the end of his fork for Percival to eat. It felt incredibly intimate, leaning in like that and taking the food. 

"I'm going to walk you home." Newt informed him as they finished the food, Newt leaving the right no-maj money on the table and helping Percival into his coat. "When we get there, I will come in with you. Then I can just rub your shoulders and help you to relax, or we can go to the bedroom and see how things go. Which would you like?"  
"Bedroom." Percival said firmly. He wanted to see what would happen, how Newt would treat him. He trusted Newt not to make him feel trapped. Instead he just felt cared for, and walking through the streets to his apartment felt strangely calming. Just being near Newt was soothing.

He wasn't quite sure what to expect when he got home. He had always known that he was attracted to men, wanted them to be in charge of him, but the closest he had to putting that into action was the interaction he had had with Grindelwald. He could feel his body tensing at the memories which bubbled up, the reminders of the hell that other man had put him through. He unlocked the door with a shaking hand, and Newt pushed the door open, kicked off his shoes and hung his coat by the door. He looked expectantly at Percival, who did the same.

"What's on your mind?" Newt asked, nose slightly wrinkled in disapproval. Percival felt oddly guilty for his fear, but he licked his lips and tried to explain.  
"I'm thinking about Grindelwald. I don't want this to hurt."  
"Can you take your shirt off for me, Percival?" Newt asked, his voice gentle. He walked through into the living room, lighting the fire and sitting in the leather armchair with his legs spread. A wave of his wand called a cushion from another armchair to the floor in front of him.

Feeling slightly self-conscious, Percival undid his shirt, moving to stand in front of Newt as he did so. Newt's eyes ran over him, and then he smiled.  
"Sit down. Back towards me, there you go..." He guided Percival so that he was sitting on the cushion, sides bracketed by Newt's legs. Newt's hands began to run over his shoulders, firm and soothing, fingertips tracing old scars. For a few minutes, nothing was said and Percival felt himself relaxing.  
"There we go." Newt murmured. "Such a good boy. I'm not going to hurt you, because you are good for me, aren't you?"  
Percival nodded, aware he should be feeling ashamed of wanting this so badly, but lacking the energy or desire to protest.  
"You are." Newt cooed, leaning in to brush his lips to Percival's ear. "So beautiful like this. Mine to touch and mine to take care of... My good boy."

Percival couldn't even hide his shiver that time, but Newt merely pressed another kiss to his shoulder, and kept up the massaging, gentle words wiping away the stains of his memory.

Eventually, as the fire burned low, Newt stood up, guiding Percival to stand beside him.   
"I'm going to take you to bed now, my good boy. I'm going to lay you on your back, and use my fingers to get you ready for me. Then I'm going to take you apart, see just how well you can moan for me. Does my good boy want that?"  
"Please, sir." Percival whispered, and let Newt take him to bed.

"Undress for me." Newt demanded when they were in the bedroom, and Percival obeyed, removing the rest of his clothing and lying down naked on the bed when told to. He was aware of the way Newt was still dressed, and he moaned at the contrast the two of them made. "Spread your legs for me, there we go, you're so wonderful for me." 

The sensation of Newt's fingers pressing into him made him rock his hips softly, but Newt's hand pinned his hips in place, guiding him to lay back and take it as he was slowly opened up. Newt kept up a steady string of praise, pausing only to press hot kisses to Percival's chest.

"Are you ready for me now?" Newt asked, pausing the kisses and touches. Percival nodded, and was rewarded by Newt's mouth slipping down his body to press over his cock for a moment, the hot wet heat surrounding him one moment and then disappearing.  
"Good..." Newt lined up, and slowly pushed into him, rocking his hips carefully. "I'm going to take such good care of you..." Newt rolled his hips again, and Percival moaned at the sensation. Newt continued, leaning in to whisper in his ear.  
"You are so gorgeous. You are mine and I am going to take care of you and take those bad memories away. I am going to look after you and make sure you take care of yourself. When I am here with you, you don't need to worry about a thing because I am in control." He moaned, thrusting faster, and Percival whimpered in pleasure. "I can stay if you want. I'll work on my manuscript, and you can sit between my legs and listen to the radio, or read the papers. Maybe do some paperwork.." 

Newt was thrusting faster now, his climax rushing up towards him.   
"Maybe if you need me to take you away more than that you can put your mouth to good use, pleasure me or just keep me warm. I'm betting the inside of your mouth feels amazing, Percival..."

Release swept through Percival and he trembled at the strength of the sensation, falling back and panting desperately. Newt rained kisses down across his face and throat before he came, filling Percival. 

Percival expected Newt to pull away immediately, but instead he stayed in place, stroking his fingers through Percival's hair.  
"Was that good?"  
Percival nodded, words momentarily beyond him. Newt smiled and pulled out, reaching for his wand to clean them both, and then laying down, guiding Percival to lay against him.  
"You looked so beautiful like that... I'd do this happily again, if you'd like that? You like what I said?"

Percival nodded, and Newt's hand rested on his throat, a firming weight.  
"You're mine." Newt whispered, and Percival couldn't think of anything better.

*** 

Work became easier when he knew that every night he would be able to return to Newt's arms. Newt would feed him breakfast in the morning, and kiss him, often leaving love bites scattered across his neck. Then at lunch time, if Newt could he would bring around a pastry, and if he was too busy one would appear at Percival's desk. 

The rest of the department knew that they were together of course, but didn't understand how their relationship worked. They assumed that Percival was in charge. Newt was a bumbling creature-obsessed foreigner, and Percival was back in control as much he had been prior to Grindelwald's attack. He was training the new aurors, and working with more energy than he had for years. Everyone agreed that Scamander was good for him.

That at least was true. Newt told Percival he used positive reinforcement to care for him. Percival didn't worry so much about the name of what he did, as long as it continued to feel so good. After how Grindelwald had abused and hurt him, what Newt did was the opposite, and he cherished every moment of it.

A year after Percival’s rescue, the auror department corralled him into going out for a meal with them to celebrate his continued survival. Tina invited Newt, because it was only right that he came, and Newt turned up in a suit. He looked beautiful, and Percival smiled a little at him, offering his hand to him. Newt cuddled up against his side, walking with him to the restaurant.

Percival had been persuaded by Tina to pick a restaurant, and had chosen the one Newt had taken him on their first night. There was a table waiting for them by the window, and Percival sat with Newt on one side and Tina on the other. Newt rested his hand on Percival’s thigh. When the waiter came over, Newt placed an order for both of them, the same meal that they had had on their first night. Tina frowned a little, and some of the younger aurors looked confused, but Newt just smiled, and Percival leaned against him.

***

A week after the meal, Newt let himself into Percival’s office with his usual bag of lunch. His expression looked a little uncertain, more cautious than Percival was used to, and Percival stood to offer support. Newt shook his head.  
“Sit down.” 

Percival returned to his seat, watching Newt carefully as he approached.   
“I…got you something.” Newt murmured, pulling what looked like a wand box from his coat. He opened it up, and showed Percival – a black leather collar lay inside it. Written along its length were four words.  
 _Property of Newton Scamander_

Newt looked at Percival, nibbling on his lip, and Percival realised at that moment Newt was worried. He smiled and bowed his head, and Newt fastened it around his throat, sliding it so that it hid beneath his shirt. Newt’s hand rested over it for a moment, and Percival moaned.

“That… that’s to show you that you are mine. A reminder, for when I’m not there, that you are my good boy and I want you to be careful. You understand?”  
Percival nodded.

“That’s to show you that you are mine.” Newt repeated, and then reached into another of his coat’s cavernous pockets, and pulled out a far smaller box. He opened it, showing two silver rings, one engraved with Percival’s initials, and one with Newt’s. Newt placed the one marked “P.G.” onto his own finger, then held out the other. Carefully, Percival raised his hand, and Newt kissed his finger before sliding on the ring. “And this is to show the world you are mine.”


End file.
